gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Shum Jr.
|GebOrt = Puerto Limón, Costa Rica |imdb = 1484270 |twitter = Harryshumjr}} 'Harry Shum Junior '(*28. April 1982 in Puerto Limòn, Costa Rica) ist ein, in den USA tätiger, costa-ricanischer Tänzer und Schauspieler mit chinesischen Wurzeln. In Glee stellt er Mike Chang dar. Leben Harry wurde am 28. April 1982 in Puerto Limón, Costa Rica geboren. Er hat zwei ältere Schwestern namens Susana und Christina. Seine Mutter stammt aus Hongkong, und sein Vater kommt aus Guangzhou, China. Sie zogen nach Costa Rica um, wo Harry und seine zwei älteren Schwestern geboren wurden. Als Shum sechs Jahre alt wurde, zog die Familie nach San Francisco, Kalifornien. In einem Interview sagte er, dass seine frühesten Inspirationen zum Tanzen Ginuwine, Dru Hill, und Usher waren, bevor es durch die Ikonen wie Gene Kelly und Michael Jackson beeinflusst wurde. 2000 schloss er die Arroyo Grande High School ab. Er begann an mit seinem Tanzteam aus seiner Highschool zu tanzen, bevor er in San Francisco seine Karriere unter verschiedenen Studios fortsetzte. Er beherrscht verschiedene Elemente in seinen Tänzen, wie z.B. Popping aus dem Breakdance. Harry wurde auf der Universität von San Francisco aufgenommen, doch blieb dort nur 3 Monate. Er beschloss seine Karriere im Showbusiness fortzusetzen. Er trat in Tanzfilmen wie "Stomp The Yard" und "You Got Served" sowie in der Rolle des Cable in "Step Up To The Streets" und dessen Fortsetzung "Step Up 3D" auf. Seit 2009 spielt er in der US-amerikanischen Serie "Glee" den Schüler Mike Chang. Zusammen mit dem Glee-Cast wurde Shum 2010 mit dem "Screen Actors Guild Award" als "Bestes Schauspielensemble in einer Fernsehserie – Komödie (Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series)" ausgezeichnet. 2011 folgte eine Nominierung in dieser Kategorie. Seit Oktober 2013 ist er mit der Tänzerin Shelby Rabara verlobt, was jedoch erst im Febraur 2014 bekannt gegeben wurde. Im November 2015 heiratete das Paar. Am 11. November 2018 gab das Paar bekannt, dass es sein erstes gemeinsames Kind erwartet und am 28. März 2019 verkündeten sie die Geburt ihrer Tochter Xia. Filmografie Film *2004: Street Style *2007: Stomp the Yard *2007: High School Musical 2 Dance-Along *2008: The Opinion Movie *2008: Step Up to the Streets *2008: The American Mall *2008: Center Stage: Turn It Up *2008: iCarly: iGo to Japan *2010: Our Family Wedding *2010: Step Up 3D *2011: Top 100 Number Ones *2011: Glee The Concert Movie *2012: White Frog - Kraft unserer Liebe *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall *2014: Revenge of the Green Dragons *2014: Moms' Night Out *2014: Fire City: The Interpreter of Signs Serien *2003: Bosten Public (1 Folge) *2005: Committed (1 Folge) *2007: Viva Laughlin (1 Folge) *2008: Zoey 101 (1 Folge) *2008: Rita Rockt (1 Folge) *2008: Greek (3 Folgen) *2009-2015: Glee *2010: The Fran Drescher Show (1 Folge) *2010-2011: LXD - Legion der außergewöhnlichen Tänzer (9 Folgen) *2013: Mortal Kombat: Legacy (2 Folgen) *2014: Caper (9 Folgen) *seit 2015: Shadowhunters Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen Nominierungen *2010: Screen Actors Guild Award in Bestes Schauspielensemble in einer Fernsehserie – Komödie (für Glee) Auszeichnungen *2009: Screen Actors Guild Award in Bestes Schauspielensemble in einer Fernsehserie – Komödie (für Glee) Trivia *Er spricht fließend spanisch, chinesisch und englisch. *Er sprach zuerst spanisch und später lernte er die englische und chinesische Sprache. *Seine Eltern kommen aus Hong Kong und Guangzhou, China. *Er hat zwei ältere Schwestern. *Als er sechs Jahre als war, zogen seine Eltern mit ihm nach San Francisco, Kalifornien. *Er hat einen Hund namens Charlie. *Schon seit frühster Kindheit waren seine Tanzidole Usher, Micheal Jackson, Gene Kelly, Ginuwine und Dru Hill. *Er tanzte schon für Stars wie Jennifer Lopez, Mariah Carey, Jessica Simpson und Beyoncé. *Einer seiner Lieblingsfilme ist "Singing in the Rain". *2010 tanzte er im Musikvideo Higher von "The Saturdays". Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6